


So we need to choose now the faculty for all life? / И что прямо сейчас выбирать факультет на всю жизнь?

by Merkad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Freeform, Gen, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkad/pseuds/Merkad
Summary: Albus Severus Potter and his choice. / Альбус Северус Поттер и его выбор.
Kudos: 5





	So we need to choose now the faculty for all life? / И что прямо сейчас выбирать факультет на всю жизнь?

  
  



End file.
